Thinking of You
by Yuli Himura
Summary: Nineteen years-old Tomoyo Daidouji was finally writting this long waited letter for Eriol. [One Shot, TxE]


Hi! I'm Yuli Himura, and this is my first CCS fic, actually my very first fic on FF.net or the internet. I'm really sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes, English is my second language. Please feel free to tell me your opinions about this one. I'm looking foward to improve myself with your help. Anyway, I hope you like this.

* * *

Thinking of you

Nineteen year-old Daidouji Tomoyo stepped out of the car of her manager. She had finally reached her dream of becoming a great pop star. They stopped about two hours from Miami, almost in the middle of nowhere. She looked to the ocean from a cliff right above were the waves were formed, she felt the warm rays of the sun, as if the wind carried them especially for her. She felt the wind caressing her skin, she could almost felt him everywhere... She looked backwards, where her manager and the band where joking around like normal teenagers realizing their dream of becoming pop stars, she smiled. She sat near the edge of the cliff admiring the landscape around her. She thought of her home, her family, her friends, him... all of them so far away... She felt so far away from home...  
  
'It is time...' – she pulled out from her bag a single sheet of paper and an envelope she had been carrying for a long time. She had a long letter to write, so then, she began.  
  
Dear Eriol-kun,  
I hope that you can read this soon, I miss you more than you'll ever know. We are near Miami, just two hours apart! Can you believe that? I never thought I'll see this dream materialize. You believed in me, maybe that's why I kept going, because you did believe even when I doubted it. Look where I am now! At the top of the world, living my dream! I am a pop star, all thanks to you. I'd really like that you were here with me, sharing this very moment, I know you'd love to, but I guess in some way you always are. We are at the seashore, the sight is wonderful, it is just one of those places where you can just forget about everything and look at the sky, only you're missing, but I can pretend you're here, right? We ate lunch here and the place is really beautiful, it made me think of you. I still can't believe that in a couple of hours we'll be in one of the most famous cities in the whole world singing! I'm not nervous because I'm sure that you'll be with me in every moment, I think I have never been so happy, but I still feel this emptiness inside because you haven't come with me. I really miss you Eriol-kun.  
I have never told you this and probable you'll laugh, but you're my weak point. You've been there in every moment encouraging me to follow my dreams. You said I could, and when I thought I couldn't I jus thought about you and hope was already there. When I feel sad, just thinking about you gets me trapped in a huge feeling of happiness, weird huh? It's incredible what you make me feel Eriol-kun, I really do care about you. It makes me sad that you're not here with me, you seem so far away. I can't reach you right now, but maybe this letter will, I'm sure you can hear my heart though.  
I've been trying to do this letter for quite a while now, but maybe I just wasn't ready, or sometimes I just didn't know how to express myself. Maybe I was afraid of admitting what I really feel... You get me right? Of course you do, you have always done or at least tried to. Thanks a lot Eriol-kun.  
I think I'm not going straight, the reason behind all this is to yell you what I feel. I fell in love with you Eriol-kun, maybe it was the way you treated me or that you were always there for me, how you believed in me, or how you just took my hand in yours and said 'It's alright, you'll see everything is fine' and then it really was just because you said so. Maybe it was a little of everything. Eriol-kun you're the kindest person I've ever met. All about you makes me feel okay, I love your smile, your eyes, and how can only gazing at them I could get lost, they would make my heart melt, you made me feel everything was alright just because you were there with me. But right now you're not, and its not fair. But for now I guess I'll only keep going with this dream, and then we'll meet again someday. I miss you a lot and I really wished you were here, don't you ever forget that.  
It is kinda hard to tell you how I feel, because I'm scared of being hurt, but I know you'd never do that. I know its kinda late for this, I wish I'd say it earlier, but now you know that I'll always love you, no matter what or how far apart we are, that's what really matters.

I Love You  
Daidouji Tomoyo

She took a deep breathe, holding back a tear. The wind blew even harder, she could smell the salt in the air. She closed her eyes to pretend he was here and thought about how she felt whenever he was near. She cleared her throat, and carefully placed the letter inside the light blue envelope.  
  
"Daidouji, hurry up, its time to go already!" – she heard her manager calling her. "I'm coming" – she replied not even looking at her. Her eyes staring at the letter she just wrote.  
  
'One last thing' – she thought taking a dark blue pen this time. She turned the envelope, and carefully wrote 'To Heaven' on it. A tear made its way through her face landing on the just written note. Finally she drew a pair of wings at the sides of those words... Those words... Some more tears managed to escape as well. She stood up and waited for the wind to take the letter from her raised hand, hoping it would reach its destiny.  
  
"Thanks for always being there... I'll always be thinking of you..." – she whispered looking at the sky, at Hiragizawa Eriol...


End file.
